


The happiness of every season

by capricious_Bastard



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: A quick one shot that became not so quick anymore, Also yes, M/M, because I edited it once I got home, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: Small things, that he looks for and stores in the deepest depths of his mind and heart."Mikoto." He calls, placing his hand above his, and he blinks, amber eyes fully focusing on the other's violet shaded hues.





	The happiness of every season

The light was shining, sunlight filtering in through the small gaps between closed curtains; barely revealing how the clouds in the sky had hints of grey as the snowflakes steadily fell from above, coating everything they could touch in white. He yawned, turning in the bed, the arm that's loosely wrapped around his torso moving due to his shift in positions, the sleeping figure's elbow falling on top of the mattress. Amber eyes blinked, clearing his vision away as he's presented with the still-slumbering visage of his lover; the usually guarded, serious, and composed expressions he wears are nowhere to be seen, instead it's purely still, like a doll's face, unguarded, serenely at peace with his pale milky skin glowing in the faintly lit room.

He breathes in through his nose, tentatively reaching out his hand toward the slumbering male in front of him. It's moments like these that he savours the most—the ones where no one moves, no one is saying a thing, no one is in a hurry to get from place to another—everything is slow and calm and quiet; the moments where he unusually wakes up earlier than the other male, and being able to take in the view in front of him because he can't help but feel that if he looked away, the view would suddenly dissipate and never to return from somewhere he can grasp, so he keeps quiet, listening to the soft breathes his lover breathes, the unnoticeable rise and fall of his chest as he continues to sleep.

He doesn't notice it when lashes, in a darker shade of blue compared to his hair, fluttered as he opened his eyes and stared back at him, the fogginess of sleep leaving no traces of it on his eyes. When he finally realizes that his other half is awake, he doesn't say a word, he doesn’t move, instead he takes a deep breath in, and the other man simply blinks in response; an unspoken moment between them that only they could understand—living in a bubble of their own.

Moments pass by without a word, no movements, no interruptions whatsoever, when he finally initiates to move, the back of his hand brushes against the other's skin, carefully as if his skin were paper thin glass that could crack and shatter with the slightest pressure, tucking dark blue hair behind his ear as those eyes fall to a close and lets the sensation of another person's touch swallow him, lashes—almost the same colour as his hair just slightly darker like the late hours of the night—curling and long, fluttering when he opens his eyes once again because there's no movement coming from him.

"Suoh?" He questions, looking at him directly, but he isn't—well, he is but he's looking at _everything_ that the other is. The pale milky skin, the softness and smoothness of it; the colour of his eyes and how deep and endless they seem; the shade of his hair and how it perfectly frames his face every single damn time no matter what; how his guard falls whenever it's just them and they're left in their own little world; how his voice becomes quieter, softer, smaller, letting himself fall vulnerable for the smallest of seconds before he's halfheartedly back to that commanding demeanor he always has; the slight crease between his brows when he's questioning him but it has that tangy light-heartedness to it as if they’re just teasing each other.

Small things, that he looks for and stores in the deepest depths of his mind and heart.

"Mikoto." He calls, placing his hand above his, and he blinks, amber eyes fully focusing on the other's violet shaded hues.

"Hm." He hums, taking the hand in his before pressing a kiss to the knuckles, pulling him closer, "It's cold..." He mumbles out, this earns a quick chuckle from the other.

"That's quite the statement when you're practically a walking human heater."

He doesn't say anything, just embraces him, burying his head into the other's shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." He says after a moment of silence despite the fact that he’s been awake a lot longer than his significant other.

He feels the man turn for a moment in his hold, looking at the time on his phone before returning to his position from earlier, facing Suoh’s direction.

"It's 8 in the morning."

"Don't care."

"Well, I do.” He bites back, but there’s a hint of jest in it. “Also, I'm quiet parched, Mikoto."

"Shut up, Reisi. I’m going to sleep." He dismisses, inhaling his scent, closes his eyes after.

An exasperated sigh comes before a hand moves through his hair, fingernails carefully scraping against his scalp; soothing like a lullaby. And he breathes out, tightening his hold on the other as long fingers continue to comb through his mess of a hair.

He thinks for a moment, recalls how it’s currently Winter—the time for snow, the cold, the Christmas songs, the parties that go on till late into the night, the couples that walk hand in hand through the crowded streets—he stops there, and inwardly smiles because he knows that Spring will come, then Summer, then Autumn, and then it’s back to Winter and through all of those seasons, he’s sure that they’ll stay, together, like this, in their own little world where only they matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Every Season" by Da-iCE (please listen to their songs) and I suddenly felt this warm, fluffly feeling in me. My friend witnessed me suffering because of how fluffy and domestic the song is, and she didn't want to give me angst (like I wanted to rid of this feeling) that I wrote a quick one shot, that more or less, became not-so-quick anymore because once I got home, I started editing and added some parts to this that it became as long as it is now.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> To quote a line from the song: _"Every moment with you, Spring. Summer. Autumn. Winter. Continue Happiness 365 Days, once you have this feeling, the time, that I shared with you; the happiness of Every Season, the Reason that I'm singing so please stay here--continue Happiness with you. The happiness of Every Season."_


End file.
